


take a step

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hoth Era, Intrusive Thoughts, Just to be safe, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, i mean it wouldn’t be Star Wars without Hope(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Sometimes Leia’s thoughts get loud. Sometimes they’re hard to fight. And Leia is tired of fighting.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	take a step

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. Just...mind the tags.

Leia watches the river, the sun sparkling off its gently winding surface like glittering Corusca gems. She listens to the quiet rush as it tumbles over smooth stones. The sounds of the nearby wildlife fade out and her focus narrows to soft peaks and shallow dips of the currents. 

_It would be so easy. The water would be warm and it would wrap you up. You’d finally be warm and nothing would hurt._

**Drowning would hurt. It would burn.**

_But the noise would stop and everything would be quiet. It would be like going swimming in the mountain lakes. Like going home. Don’t you want to go home? Just take a step._

**The Rebellion is home now. The fight is home. You’re fighting to save the homes of others.**

_Everything’s so heavy. Don’t you want to be light? To be weightless? Take a step._

**But—**

_Take a step._

“Leia!” A voice finally breaks through, an edge to his usual carefree tone. She turns to face him, finds herself standing knee deep in the river. He’s standing at the shore’s edge, water lapping at the toes of his boots. The water is warm but her skin prickles and a chill races down her spine. “Watcha doin’ there, Princess?” 

“I—“ She looks down at her feet and then back to him. How does she explain this without sounding like a complete basket case? “I don’t know,” she says lamely. 

He takes a tentative step towards her and holds out a hand. “C’mon. Your boots are gettin’ wet.” He offers her a small smile but there’s something in his eyes. Fear? Worry? She wasn’t sure. 

She nods and takes a step towards him. She takes his hand and his skin is warm and calloused; his fingers are gentle but firm as they wrap around her hand. He tugs on her gently, pulling her towards him until she’s standing on the shore. 

“Leia,” he says, her hand still safely enclosed in his. 

She shakes her head, her chest tightening as her face burns. _Idiot._ “Don’t. I’m fine. Won’t happen again,” she murmurs, ducking her head. But she still doesn’t pull her hand from his. 

“It—I,” he stumbles over his words and in her peripheral vision, she sees him run his other hand over his jaw. “Y’can talk to me, y’know.” It’s not an accusation or a rebuke. It’s an offer, a boon. 

She nods, whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ even though she knows she’ll never take the offer. But it still sparks something in her chest. Something warm that curls through her veins. It feels like safety. Maybe even _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr


End file.
